The long road from far to farther
by Sesshomaru'sSapphireMaiden
Summary: AU. Sesshomaru was from a noble house. His fathers death changed that. Now he is part of the LenumeChi, a street gang lead by a ruthless man. Inuyasha was sold to a noble house of an importent lady. Can they find one another?
1. Seperation

The rain slapped at the city of Tirsh. The winter always brought rain. An old woman lead two children through a dark alleyway in the late evening.

"Quit laggen, ya lousy sacs a crow bait!" She called back to the wet children.

They were brothers both with pearly hair and golden eyes . The younger of the tow clung to his elder brother's leg and cried softly. Since two days ago it had been hell for them. It had started with the tall errand girl coming to the house with the news that their father had been slain. After that the would began to spin and this old woman who claimed to be their great aunt had claimed them and treated them as work dogs, making them run about with her choirs and then try to sell them. Sesshomaru, the oldest would have beaten the life from her by now but that was how he had learned of her switch and surprising strength. She had dished him a whipping he would not soon forget. He hated the idea of being sold. Being inherited by a relative was perhaps OK. Being a homeless orphan sucked but being sold made the hair on the back of his neck stand and his innards turn. She led them to a corner piled with boxes . She instructed them to sit as she fumbled with an umbrella.

"What are we doing out hear?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Waiting." She replied bluntly.

Inuyasha cried harder and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around him. Goos bumps rose on his arms as a figure approached from the dark back allies. As he got closer Sesshomaru became more nervous. The man had long black hair, pale skin, and bronze eyes. He wore black except for a blue vest with orange marks. "What have you brought me tonight Lane?" His voice made Sesshomaru's skin crawl.

"A bit of crow bait." She replied, "That ones got a mind and a mouth on 'im. Had to whip him already."

" I see." The man crouched down and looked in the oldest eyes, they were fearful but determined. He turned the Shields head this way and that, pinched his arms, and checked his pulse.

"He'll do." The man said handing her some coins.

She exempted the Mont greedily. "What about the other on?" She asked. "Fee. Too scrawny, too young, too easy to tears." Sesshomaru panic ed as he realized they would be separated. He wrapped his arms around his brother protectively as the man pulled on him they clung tightly to each other but were pulled away. Inuyasha sat in the rain limp and defeated as Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder at his little brother . Once out of sight Sesshomaru looked around, these allies had the presence of danger. He looked up at the man who was constantly watching him. He smirked he could tell he had found a gem.

" What's your name?" He asked the child.

"Sesshomaru." Came the sullen reply.

"And your age?"

"I'm thirteen." The boy answered.

"I am Naraku.I am thirty."He informed him.

After a long silence Sesshomaru spoke. "Where are we going?" Naraku smiled with a creepy evilness that could crack ice. "Home." He replied smoothly. That made Sesshomaru intuition go hay wire. They approached an ally that was coated with a thick shimmering mist.

"A shield." Sesshomaru breathed.

"Good eye." Naraku smirked walking forward s and placing two fingers on the invisible wall it rippled around them as he made a sign on it. The shield dissolved admitting them. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with curiosity, he'd never seen magic like this. Naraku nudged him.

"In."

Sesshomaru stepped in and Naraku resealed the barrier. As the mist cleared he saw this place though dark and creepy was not lonely. A girl of perhaps 13 or14 years sat on a cushion twirling a dagger looking into space. under a wooden barred that had been nailed in to the wall to guard from the whether. Another girl lay an a be of scraped blankets she was as white as the mist but looked the healthiest of them all. Next to her sat a boy of 11, he leaned on an older girl maybe 16. They were all too thin, and dirty. The girl with the dagger snapped from her daze and lunged at them.

"Food!" She demanded, waking the others. Naraku smiled, she had thrust a small but bulging purse at him. he took it and removed a loaf of bread from his shoulder bag and ave it to her, she ate hastily. "This," Naraku said, "is Kagura." She looked up at him, then returned to her food. "Kanna." he said handing the pale girl her food, "Sango and Kohaku." He passed the two others a loaf.

"This is Sesshomaru." Naraku told them. He received a murmur of welcome as everyone went back to their food.

"Alright, the rules are simple." Naraku said. "You bring in 30 fins a day, if I give an order you follow it. If you don't bring in enough or you misbehave or disrespect me, you get it." He said this pointing to a whip in the corner. He handed Sesshomaru some bread and said "Also, if you want to live very long, don't call me 'Narkies', 'Nakies', or anything in that general neighborhood."

"It was a friggin' joke." Kagura muttered. Kanna giggled.

"You shouldn't stick around Kagura, she's a bad influence." She giggled.

"Can it, Kanna!" Kagura snapped through a mouthful of bread. After Sesshomaru finished, Nakaru approached him with a hot needle, a length of gold string and a bead in the shape of a crescent moon with a cloud on it. Sesshomaru looked around and noted the gold string and bead in the ears of everyone else in the room and realized what was going to happen as Naraku knelt down and pulled Sesshomaru's ear forward, inserting the needle in and making two loops through his ear, slipping the bead on and making three more loops. He then knotted the string and cut it off.

Sesshomaru was biting his lip and it was now bleeding. Naraku laughed.

"Tough as nails I see."

That was just plain irksome! Sesshomaru thought.

Naraku then stood and brought his hand down toward Sesshomaru who immediately reacted by pulling the dagger from his boot and making a swift cut at Naraku, who grabbed his wrist and twisted hard until the silver-haired boy dropped the knife.

"Well you can competently defend yourself." He said.

'He's testing me!' Sesshomaru realized.

"Now," Naraku said, "We are the Lenume Chi." He used the words from the ancient language meaning darkened moon. "Can you write that?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru moved his foot, making the correct symbol in the dirt.

Naraku was pleased. "That opens the barrier. You can go out but you have to use the sign to get in. Kagura will show you sign language."

The girl nodded and got up to explain how they communicated with their hands from afar when they were trying to be silent. She showed him all the various movements, such as "law enforcement to your (left/right)", "Nobleman down to blocks", "I'm hit, run for you life", and "Wait", "Ready", "Go", as well as ""Behind you" and last of all "I see the target".

"Can you use magic?" Kanna asked, creeping closer. Sesshomaru shook his head. His father had been planning on teaching him some magic, but had been killed. Kanna sighed.

"Oh well, I guess I'm the only one."

"Hey!" Kagura snapped. "So can I!" She clicked her fingers and everyone was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"Please refrain from doing that when you are among allies and in a closed off alley!" Naraku snapped as the smoke began to clear. It appeared to all be swirling in Kanna's direction. Once it had completely cleared, Sesshomaru could see Kanna was holding up a mirror which se set down carefully, looking up.

"I made it myself, it can hold anything. Thanks Kagura, now I'll have a bomb for anyone who tries to kill me" She said sarcastically. The older girl grunted.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Sango and Kohaku- Neither of them had said a word and they looked...broken.

He judged them to be siblings by their skin color and shape of face. He also noticed that unlike Naraku, Kagura, Sango an Kohaku, Kanna's skin and hair, like his own, were unusually fair. She must have Mizaken blood in her, he thought. He himself had been born in the City of Snowy Rivers. After his mother's death, his father had moved them to Tirsh, City of Flowers where he had fallen in love with a native woman. The result had been InuYasha's tan skin.

Kanna had eyes of obsidian that gave him chills when she looked directly at him and she had the air of alpha female.

Naraku tossed Sesshomaru a rolled up blanket.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow may in fact be the longest day of your life." He said this with obvious amusement.

Sesshomaru settled down under the rain shelter. He knew he would need sleep to think clearly. His life was taking a drastic turn and he needed to find InuYasha.


	2. Taken in

OK I divided to waste some time and make up a languages for this story. The glossary will be in each chapter along with it's updates. Enjoy the story!

Glossary:

Lenume --dark or darkened

Chi-- moon

Mizaki --- cold water

Bline --- A violet flower with red or blue veins

Yun ---A song bird

Sade--- A spice used in bread or sweets

Cho fay-- big sister

Ro fay---little sister

Cho von---big brother

Ro von---little brother

Relt---street rat or bum

Een-- a yellow coin with the aproximate value of a box of tisues

Fin ---a red coin worth forty een

The market was buzzing and colorful as always. The sent of Sade over powered the morning. Inuyasha was franticly pulling on the leather thong that tied him to a post by his small neck. He let out a loud and sharp whine. Despite being ten he was acting like a baby, he whimpered again and started howling. The old woman manning the vendor turned on him.

"Shut up you little piece of vulture chow!" She snapped. She was sick of his voice and damn near ready to kill him.

"Excuse me." A powerful female voice made the old hag turn back to her counter.

"May I help you dear?" She asked with the forced sweetness of a toad on a drying line.

"Is that child a servant or your merchandise?" She had a cold voice that made the question seem like an order.

"No one wants him so I decided to keep the sorry little monster." The old lady replied.

"I will take him off your hands." she said pulling her purse from a sash. The old women brightened up like a light.

"I thank you lady. I thank you much!"

She simply handed the hag a fin and went around to slip the thong over his head.

"Come with me little one." She said. She had pretty brown eyes that were firm but gentle, the rest of her face was covered by a face vial.

"Wu." Came a soft squeak. She smiled and began walking, all the commoners bustled out of her way. she carried herself like a noble and wore lovely silk robes that meant she was important.

"I am Kikyo of the house of Lyanfar. You are to be my errand boy from now on." She said this with kindness in her voice.

"Wu." He said. She laughed at the adorable little noises he made.

They made there way to a large house on a wealthy street. Kikyo opened the door and lead her new servant up a stair way to a large room with a couch that she elegantly seated herself on.

"Come here." She commanded.

He bounded over and sat in front of her.

"Why were you in that stall? Did that woman kidnap you?"

"Inuyasha starred at the floor for a minute then shook his head and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Daddy died!" He cried and then burst into tears sobbing on the floor. Kikyo comforted the child to sleep. It was awful to see another who had lost their family. She knew the feeling of loneliness all to well.

The air was dank and almost humid with the smell of blood on the walls. Yuki sat up and rubbed his temple. Damn his naivete! That errand girl had knocked him out cold and apparently dragged him to a little hell hole. He looked around, it was pitch black but he could make out some of the rooms features. A coil of rope, a fishing net, and a large chest. All he knew was that Tirsh was no where near the ocean and he was no where near home. He tried to stand but fell, with the realization that he was shackled.

"Dammit all to hell!" He shouted, breaking the chains that bond his feet. Frizzled he wandered around the room looking for a door, one upend behind him, he swilled and took a fighting stance. He couldn't tell if the figure before him was a man or woman. It was shaped like a man but held itself like a woman

"He's awake!" The person yelled over it's shoulder.

"Yes and I'm about to kill you!"

"He got out of his shackle's!"

A new figure speared at the door, this one was most likely a man.

"Ah...Well I guess we'll just have to knock him out a---"

Yuki knocked the man out before he could finish his sentence.

"Where am I?!" He demanded.

"Brold." The man said. (Yuki decided it was a man from his voice.)

"Who are you!?"

Gulp" An assassin."

"Oh really? That's nice." He said about to punch the morons lights out. A dart hit him in the neck.

"Dammit." _He said falling. I have to get back to Tirsh. To Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...Please be alright._ He thought as blackness crept in.


	3. I'm lost I need a map Is this home?

Glossary:

Lenume --dark or darkened

Chi-- moon

Mizaki --- cold water

Michube---Hot water

Bline --- A violet flower with red or blue veins

Yun ---A song bird

Sade--- A spice used in bread or sweets

Cho fay-- big sister

Ro fay---little sister

Cho von---big brother

Ro von---little brother

Relt---street rat or bum

Een-- a yellow coin with the aproximate value of a box of tisues

Fin ---a red coin worth forty een

Sesshomaru woke as someone gently shook him.

"Unn?" He groaned and sat up. It was Kagura.

"Here, eat this, than we'll head out." She said handing him a piece of cheese and some fruit. He nodded and accepted it. He had no idea what was going on at the moment but ate anyway. After that he stood up and stretched and Kagura got up as well and lead him out the ally.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked groggily.

"Um. Duh! We're going to the market! We've got to get enough money if ya don't want your hide whipped off." She said not even looking at him. She simply concentrated on the route they were taking that involved scaling walls and pushing through people. Sesshomaru then remembered what was going on and his expression turned from bleary and confused to stale and hard.

Kohaku and Sango came up beside them. Sango wore a face veil and Kohaku was dressed like a girl. Sesshomaru stared at him and decided not to ask when Kagura piped up again.

"The Prince's troupes saw them the other day and posted some wanted posters."

Kohaku blushed and frowned. Sesshomaru simply nodded and kept walking.

People shoved through the market knocking into them. Sesshomaru was just annoyed by it but Kagura was taking advantage of being so closed to unsuspecting victims, her hand darted expertly in and out of pockets grabbing what ever she could.

They all crouched beneath an awning. Hidden from view Kagura counted what she had just taken from the innocent passing citizens. She looked up and noticed Sesshomaru's expression.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked still fingering the coins she had 'collected'.

Sesshomaru stiffened and turned away from her.

"My father would beat me for stealing."

Kagura's expression was weary and understanding.

"Yeah, but he's dead, Naraku's not and he'll do the same if you don't bring in enough. Trust me there's no job in the city that pays thirty fin. You can listen to me, or learn like me, your choice."

"Thanks." The reply was emotionless and meaningless, simply said out of polite manners. Kagura sighed, Oh well, he'll be on his last legs in a week. _Poor thing he's the only one who didn't leave his home or was left behind. I wonder what it's like to want to live under the same roof as my family._

Little did any one know, Inuyuki was alive and kicking.

"OUT! I want out! I will rip out your bladders and suffocate you in them if you do not free me this friggin' second!" Yuki said slamming the wall with his body, shaking the building. He was bruised from head to toe but really only cared about one thing at the moment, and that was getting back to his children.

"My bladder huh? You're going to ruin your appetite making threats like that." Jakotsu said entering the room with a tray. Yuki wasted no time whatsoever and body slammed him with every ounce of himself.

"OH! Crap! OW! Bankotsu! Help me!" Came the assassins cry. The other, stronger man came running in, swearing fluently, he slipped in the puddle of icky gruel that Jakotsu had been carrying.

Obscenities ring throughout building.

A new man appeared in the door.

"What is wrong with you what are you doing and why do I have to always deal with your screw ups! I swear you said you two would deal with this moron! That I wouldn't have-"

Yuki's head made a 'firm' connection with Renkotsu's stomach. The two men skidded onto the ground. Yuki was faster to get up and had the third assassin down and out very quikly. Bankotsu got up and charged, Yuki tore free of his bindings and punched him down stepping on his wind pipe to make sure he stayed 'asleep'. Another man came out from nowhere and attacked with a strange and spiky gauntlet. They sparred for a while then gauntlet guy slipped over the increasing pile of bodies, his head hitting the floor and knocking him out cold.

"Well then, that should be the last of them. I suppose I'll be leaving now."

Then a voice echoed through the hall along with a maddening clanking. Yuki groaned and bent over backward.

"What's going on over there?!" The voice belonged to a obscene giant followed by a large tank like creature with a face like a mans.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yuki screamed. That drew their attention to him. Yuki looked around frantically for something to fell the giant with, he came across an anchor that he promptly picked up to use for a grappling hook. He threw it, it popped the beasts eye out, and he fell, crushing the tank thing and impaling himself.

"OK! Is any one else going to try to kill me!?...No? Alright then. "

Yuki found he was in an underground warehouse, which smelled sourly of fish rot. He wobbled nauseously out of the tunnel into the quiet fishing village of Brold. The small dwellings were peaceful and neat. The smell of salt traveled on the breeze, the people all seemed to enjoy themselves as they wandered about there own business. Yuki rocked back on his heels as he took in the lovely seaside town and sighed. "I need a map."

Inuyasha woke on his soft bed and yawned. He was more like a foster child to Kikyo than a servant and got his own room in her seemingly endless mansion. He rubbed his eyes and got dressed. It had been two days sense he had been separated from Sesshomaru. He wondered if he would ever see his brother again and then shook his head, scolding himself for being a pessimist.

Kikyo was a wealthy young shaman who functioned mostly as a healer. She had put her mind to becoming so when she was six and had lost most of her family to an illness. Now her only two relatives were a younger sibling, Kaede, and an uncle whom lived in the Prince's palace as the royal seer. Kaede was now away studying the ways of the shaman and Kikyo was lonely without her. She smiled as she heard Inuyasha running down the stairs. He was such an innocent little trouble maker.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" She asked, turning to face him as she put down her tea cup.

"Uh-huh." He said eagerly. She went to the pantry and pulled out some food for breakfast. Inuyasha helped her, mostly getting underfoot and squeaking loudly when he was stepped on.


End file.
